Rewritten
by tonton88
Summary: Itachi murdered his clan for sasuke. and now everyon hates him. what will happen when he finds love again? itachiXoc peinXkonan Tobixoc and maybe even Zetsuxoc rated M for language and LOTS O LEMONS! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Re-written**

Journal entry, March 1st, almost one year...

_It has been almost an entire year since I was so "unwillingly" captured by the Akatsuki. And for once, I'm happy. 100 happy with everything! Well, at least...almost... I still have those strange look exchanges with Uchiha a little too often...I don't know, everyone seems to fear him, yet, he seems so harmless. I don't think he really did what everyone whispers about. At least not willingly...I just can't accept the idea. Dei-kun says he likes me, and that only makes me laugh. But, I guess it could happen! I mean...you have Pein x Konan and Junko x Tobi x Kakashi x Orochimaru x Zetsu...okay that one is a little TOO weird, but even if she is a whore, she's still my best friend. Even so, there's still Deidara x Sasori, and even Kakuzu found himself someone!_

_I don't know, maybe... Maybe someday... or am I dreaming? I think I need to stop hanging around Hikari when she smokes, I'm positive its not Camel!_

_Nyoko_

She closed her journal just as Itachi stepped into the room. He looked at her (her focus still on the cover of her diary) and out of the corner of her eye, Nyoko swore she saw him smirk. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Ny nearly slumped over hearing his deep, smooth voice. "No Itachi-san, I was just finishing up, the room is yours." She dropped her diary onto the cot she had used for nearly a year in Uchiha's bedroom and slipped out the door.

When she walked into the main room she saw Junko asleep on Tobi. It might have been sweet, or cute, or maybe even romantic, but Tobi was trying to adjust her so that she didn't drool on him...and that pretty much ruined the moment. Poor Konan, she was holding herself in the armchair by the television. Iron chef was on and for some reason it seemed to depress her even more. Her long blue hair was in elegant swirls around her shoulders and down her back. Even though it was simply there because she hadn't bothered to put it up. "_Damn...Konan looks beautiful no matter what...even when she's in pajamas and hasn't bothered with ANYTHING..._" Nyoko thought as she took a sear next to the squirming Tobi. "Eeeeh! Nyoko-san can you help Tobi???? Tobi cant get Junko off him!!!! And she is gonna drool!!!! Tobi doesn't want drooled on!!!!" he squealed and looked hopelessly at Ny through his mask. Although she didn't know it. "Yea Tobi, I'll help you." Ny slapped Junko in the face and sent her into a rage. "DAMMIT NYOKO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I WAS SLEEPING AND YOU JUST WENT AND SMA-shhhhh" she interrupted. Junko gave her an odd look. Tobi had pretended to fall asleep on the couch so that she would shut up. _Gosh Tobi is so funny_ she thought to herself. Junko glared but settled down next to Tobi. Who had ACTUALLY fallen asleep by now.

Ny scooted over from the couch to the floor next to Konan. "Why so down Ko?" she asked and leaned her head on the arm of the seat. A long sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Pein won't eat, sleep, or even speak to me until he has some stupid new jutsu mastered." Ny now understood why she couldn't watch iron chef. "He wont even speak to you?" Konan shook her head and frowned. "I tried to go to bed last night and his door was locked. When I called for him he just yelled at me. That's why I'm still in pjs...I couldn't get in to change this morning either." Ny moved up next to Konan on the big armchair and hugged her. "I'm sorry Konan-kun, maybe you could write what you want to say down on paper and slide it under the door?" Nyoko suggested. Konan's eyes brightened a little bit. "Yea, ill try that, thanks..."

Later that evening

Apparently the "write it down" idea was a stupid one, because Ny walked in from the laundry room and found Konan crying on Junko. "What happened?" Ny asked, sitting next to them on the couch. Konan was a mess so Junko explained for her. "Leader-sama kicked her out of their room. All her stuff got thrown in the far hallway." Hearing this seemed to only make Konan cry harder. "i-i cant l-leave the a-a-Akatsuki! We f-founded i-it t-to-g-g-eth-er-r!" _was that last word supposed to be "together"? _Ny shrugged it off and mumbled. "Uchiha is already sharing his room with me, and Junko and Tobi, and Dei-kun and Sasori...I think Hikari sleeps in Kakuzu's room, and Zetsu just isn't an option..." Junko nodded as they whispered back and fourth, Konan still a pathetic little blue blob on Junko's shoulder. "What about _Hidan?_" asked junky, hopefully. Ny gave her an almost convincing look and said, "yes of course! Hidan!" but then punched junky in the arm, her fake expression fading. "What the hell was that for?" she mumbled and rubbed her arm. "For being and idiot...That's what...Hidan would probably sacrifice her in some freaky ritual!" Hikari walked through the living room and stopped at the pathetic, almost comical, sight. "Where do you sleep Hikari?" Nyoko blurted out. She looked taken aback but muttered, "in my own room..." Ny breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Konan. "You've got Hikari's room?" she looked up with puffy eyes and Hikari's conscience hit her. "Uh...yea...you need a place to stay or something? I guess you could crash with me for a while..." then she walked into the kitchen.

March 3rd, he protected me...

_Today Kisame was harassing me like he always does...the usual...fake flirting and corny pick-up lines. But then he went a little too far. We were in the kitchen and he was joking around...and suddenly he grabs me and tries to pull my shirt off! But what am I supposed to do? He's 3x my size! I punched him but it only made him laugh. I screamed and then everything went upside-down, then back to normal. When I finally regained composure, Kisame was on the floor, out cold, and Itachi was holding me. "Are you alright Nyoko-san?" he asked. I didn't know what to do! The gorgeous Uchiha had just saved me from a possible rape and was now holding me[Not in mid-air I might add, just around the stomach "Y-yes i-i...thank you Itachi..." and in the spur of the moment I kissed him. Was it the wrong thing to do? He didn't seem upset...then again I barely got to see his reaction because Sasori and Deidara ran into the kitchen. "We saw it on the security cameras! Is everyone okay?" he let go of me and disappeared...I haven't seen him all day...and quite frankly I'm worried. _

Nyoko

"I hope he's not mad at me..." she mumbled. Ny closed her journal and relaxed back on her cot. Her bedroom door opened and Junko stepped in. "junky coming in!" she sang. When she saw that it was only Nyoko she cursed under her breath. "Damn Nyoko..." Ny gave her a confused look. "I was hoping to find you and Itachi all over each other! Deidara said you kissed earlier!" Junko's face perked up and she shot Ny the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' look. Nyoko just rolled her eyes. "NYOKO-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she sing-songed. "Do not!" Ny argued back. "It was just a... a... a thank you!" that's all! A thanks for saving my pathetic ass!" Junko sighed and shook her head. "Suuuuuuuuure it was!" she teased. "I'm Sirius Junko! She busted out into a fit of giggles and Ny stood up and left.

She walked to the laundry room and picked up her load from the dryer. The door slid open and she froze at the sight of Uchiha there. "Itachi-san..." was all she could say. "Nyoko...you _are_ all right aren't you?" he asked. "Oh...yes...thank you so much for savi-" he cut her off with a soft kiss. "Ita-" he kissed her again. "Itachi-sa-" and again. Eventually she smiled and mumbled in-between kisses, "I'll shut up now." All he said was "good.".

March 4th, what I woke up to...

_Well this was an interesting morning...and en even more interesting night. Or rather split second...who knew Uchiha could use his powers for 'good' instead of 'evil'? I remember kissing him in the laundry room, and then I looked into his eyes, and after some 'exciting Mangekyu'...everything went black. And I woke up in his bed. But I'm not complaining though...damn is he good..._

Nyoko

March 4th, I can't believe myself... [Itachi's POV

_Last night I slept with Nyoko...and I feel like total shit. Did I take advantage of her or did she want it as bad as me? It's just that she seemed so...scared. But then again, I guess that can be expected. Anyone would be scared if they knew what I am, or what I've done. Not only am I worried that she will hate me, but I'm also worried that I'm not ready for a relationship. I killed my entire family...although against my will...and I just don't know if I'd be emotionally stable if I was placed back into that same picture. But I feel so strongly about her! Do I love her?_

Itachi

[Author's note: these journal entries, they are more like mental notes than actually written down memoirs, even if it says something about a physical journal.

Nyoko awoke to something strong on her shoulders, along with a steady beating in her ears. She smiled contently and snuggled in closer, slightly waking her exhausted partner. "Nyoko, we should get up now, its 11:30am..." she groaned and mumbled "five more minutes..." Itachi chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on...if Pein finds out I used Mangekyu he'll have my head..." Ny sighed sadly and sat up, she looked down and expected to be half exposed, but instead saw her undershirt and shorts. When she looked back up Itachi was folding up her old cot and stowing it away in the corner. "What are you doing that for Uchiha?" she teased. He smirked and leaned over her, "oh, didn't I tell you? You're my girlfriend now!" she giggled and kissed him.

Just then their door opened and Junko stepped in almost desperately. Nyoko was still in mid-kiss when a bright flash shot through the room. "Yes! Tobi I got it!" she screamed. She then ran from the room and gave a mischievous wave to Nyoko who sat in total shock. "Let her keep it..." Itachi joked. "You Sirius? She'll never let me live that down!" he chuckled and pulled Ny out of the bed, but not without one more peck on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-written**

Journal entry, March 1st, almost one year...

_It has been almost an entire year since I was so "unwillingly" captured by the Akatsuki. And for once, I'm happy. 100 happy with everything! Well, at least...almost... I still have those strange look exchanges with Uchiha a little too often...I don't know, everyone seems to fear him, yet, he seems so harmless. I don't think he really did what everyone whispers about. At least not willingly...I just can't accept the idea. Dei-kun says he likes me, and that only makes me laugh. But, I guess it could happen! I mean...you have Pein x Konan and Junko x Tobi x Kakashi x Orochimaru x Zetsu...okay that one is a little TOO weird, but even if she is a whore, she's still my best friend. Even so, there's still Deidara x Sasori, and even Kakuzu found himself someone!_

_I don't know, maybe... Maybe someday... or am I dreaming? I think I need to stop hanging around Hikari when she smokes, I'm positive its not Camel!_

_Nyoko_

She closed her journal just as Itachi stepped into the room. He looked at her (her focus still on the cover of her diary) and out of the corner of her eye, Nyoko swore she saw him smirk. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. Ny nearly slumped over hearing his deep, smooth voice. "No Itachi-san, I was just finishing up, the room is yours." She dropped her diary onto the cot she had used for nearly a year in Uchiha's bedroom and slipped out the door.

When she walked into the main room she saw Junko asleep on Tobi. It might have been sweet, or cute, or maybe even romantic, but Tobi was trying to adjust her so that she didn't drool on him...and that pretty much ruined the moment. Poor Konan, she was holding herself in the armchair by the television. Iron chef was on and for some reason it seemed to depress her even more. Her long blue hair was in elegant swirls around her shoulders and down her back. Even though it was simply there because she hadn't bothered to put it up. "_Damn...Konan looks beautiful no matter what...even when she's in pajamas and hasn't bothered with ANYTHING..._" Nyoko thought as she took a sear next to the squirming Tobi. "Eeeeh! Nyoko-san can you help Tobi???? Tobi cant get Junko off him!!!! And she is gonna drool!!!! Tobi doesn't want drooled on!!!!" he squealed and looked hopelessly at Ny through his mask. Although she didn't know it. "Yea Tobi, I'll help you." Ny slapped Junko in the face and sent her into a rage. "DAMMIT NYOKO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I WAS SLEEPING AND YOU JUST WENT AND SMA-shhhhh" she interrupted. Junko gave her an odd look. Tobi had pretended to fall asleep on the couch so that she would shut up. _Gosh Tobi is so funny_ she thought to herself. Junko glared but settled down next to Tobi. Who had ACTUALLY fallen asleep by now.

Ny scooted over from the couch to the floor next to Konan. "Why so down Ko?" she asked and leaned her head on the arm of the seat. A long sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Pein won't eat, sleep, or even speak to me until he has some stupid new jutsu mastered." Ny now understood why she couldn't watch iron chef. "He wont even speak to you?" Konan shook her head and frowned. "I tried to go to bed last night and his door was locked. When I called for him he just yelled at me. That's why I'm still in pjs...I couldn't get in to change this morning either." Ny moved up next to Konan on the big armchair and hugged her. "I'm sorry Konan-kun, maybe you could write what you want to say down on paper and slide it under the door?" Nyoko suggested. Konan's eyes brightened a little bit. "Yea, ill try that, thanks..."

Later that evening

Apparently the "write it down" idea was a stupid one, because Ny walked in from the laundry room and found Konan crying on Junko. "What happened?" Ny asked, sitting next to them on the couch. Konan was a mess so Junko explained for her. "Leader-sama kicked her out of their room. All her stuff got thrown in the far hallway." Hearing this seemed to only make Konan cry harder. "i-i cant l-leave the a-a-Akatsuki! We f-founded i-it t-to-g-g-eth-er-r!" _was that last word supposed to be "together"? _Ny shrugged it off and mumbled. "Uchiha is already sharing his room with me, and Junko and Tobi, and Dei-kun and Sasori...I think Hikari sleeps in Kakuzu's room, and Zetsu just isn't an option..." Junko nodded as they whispered back and fourth, Konan still a pathetic little blue blob on Junko's shoulder. "What about _Hidan?_" asked junky, hopefully. Ny gave her an almost convincing look and said, "yes of course! Hidan!" but then punched junky in the arm, her fake expression fading. "What the hell was that for?" she mumbled and rubbed her arm. "For being and idiot...That's what...Hidan would probably sacrifice her in some freaky ritual!" Hikari walked through the living room and stopped at the pathetic, almost comical, sight. "Where do you sleep Hikari?" Nyoko blurted out. She looked taken aback but muttered, "in my own room..." Ny breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Konan. "You've got Hikari's room?" she looked up with puffy eyes and Hikari's conscience hit her. "Uh...yea...you need a place to stay or something? I guess you could crash with me for a while..." then she walked into the kitchen.

March 3rd, he protected me...

_Today Kisame was harassing me like he always does...the usual...fake flirting and corny pick-up lines. But then he went a little too far. We were in the kitchen and he was joking around...and suddenly he grabs me and tries to pull my shirt off! But what am I supposed to do? He's 3x my size! I punched him but it only made him laugh. I screamed and then everything went upside-down, then back to normal. When I finally regained composure, Kisame was on the floor, out cold, and Itachi was holding me. "Are you alright Nyoko-san?" he asked. I didn't know what to do! The gorgeous Uchiha had just saved me from a possible rape and was now holding me[Not in mid-air I might add, just around the stomach "Y-yes i-i...thank you Itachi..." and in the spur of the moment I kissed him. Was it the wrong thing to do? He didn't seem upset...then again I barely got to see his reaction because Sasori and Deidara ran into the kitchen. "We saw it on the security cameras! Is everyone okay?" he let go of me and disappeared...I haven't seen him all day...and quite frankly I'm worried. _

Nyoko

"I hope he's not mad at me..." she mumbled. Ny closed her journal and relaxed back on her cot. Her bedroom door opened and Junko stepped in. "junky coming in!" she sang. When she saw that it was only Nyoko she cursed under her breath. "Damn Nyoko..." Ny gave her a confused look. "I was hoping to find you and Itachi all over each other! Deidara said you kissed earlier!" Junko's face perked up and she shot Ny the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' look. Nyoko just rolled her eyes. "NYOKO-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" she sing-songed. "Do not!" Ny argued back. "It was just a... a... a thank you!" that's all! A thanks for saving my pathetic ass!" Junko sighed and shook her head. "Suuuuuuuuure it was!" she teased. "I'm Sirius Junko! She busted out into a fit of giggles and Ny stood up and left.

She walked to the laundry room and picked up her load from the dryer. The door slid open and she froze at the sight of Uchiha there. "Itachi-san..." was all she could say. "Nyoko...you _are_ all right aren't you?" he asked. "Oh...yes...thank you so much for savi-" he cut her off with a soft kiss. "Ita-" he kissed her again. "Itachi-sa-" and again. Eventually she smiled and mumbled in-between kisses, "I'll shut up now." All he said was "good.".

March 4th, what I woke up to...

_Well this was an interesting morning...and en even more interesting night. Or rather split second...who knew Uchiha could use his powers for 'good' instead of 'evil'? I remember kissing him in the laundry room, and then I looked into his eyes, and after some 'exciting Mangekyu'...everything went black. And I woke up in his bed. But I'm not complaining though...damn is he good..._

Nyoko

March 4th, I can't believe myself... [Itachi's POV

_Last night I slept with Nyoko...and I feel like total shit. Did I take advantage of her or did she want it as bad as me? It's just that she seemed so...scared. But then again, I guess that can be expected. Anyone would be scared if they knew what I am, or what I've done. Not only am I worried that she will hate me, but I'm also worried that I'm not ready for a relationship. I killed my entire family...although against my will...and I just don't know if I'd be emotionally stable if I was placed back into that same picture. But I feel so strongly about her! Do I love her?_

Itachi

[Author's note: these journal entries, they are more like mental notes than actually written down memoirs, even if it says something about a physical journal.

Nyoko awoke to something strong on her shoulders, along with a steady beating in her ears. She smiled contently and snuggled in closer, slightly waking her exhausted partner. "Nyoko, we should get up now, its 11:30am..." she groaned and mumbled "five more minutes..." Itachi chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Come on...if Pein finds out I used Mangekyu he'll have my head..." Ny sighed sadly and sat up, she looked down and expected to be half exposed, but instead saw her undershirt and shorts. When she looked back up Itachi was folding up her old cot and stowing it away in the corner. "What are you doing that for Uchiha?" she teased. He smirked and leaned over her, "oh, didn't I tell you? You're my girlfriend now!" she giggled and kissed him.

Just then their door opened and Junko stepped in almost desperately. Nyoko was still in mid-kiss when a bright flash shot through the room. "Yes! Tobi I got it!" she screamed. She then ran from the room and gave a mischievous wave to Nyoko who sat in total shock. "Let her keep it..." Itachi joked. "You Sirius? She'll never let me live that down!" he chuckled and pulled Ny out of the bed, but not without one more peck on the cheek.


End file.
